User blog:Ljmendones/iPsycho Wars
Hi I'm Luis I'm from the Victorious Wikia but I love creating FanFictions especially in Victorious, so I'll give it a try. PLOT: Mandy the pshycotic girl who was iCarly's past Manager finds a way to get back on iCarly so she could continue their friendship, along the other side Nora the psychopath girl who kidnapped iCarly crew has find a way out of prison to get back and avenge on them. SCRIPT *Nighttime at Prison* *Nora wakes up* Nora: Now, how's a good way to escape? *Nora saw the sleeping guard's keys by his lap* This dumb guard doesn't know how to work *gets the keys* *Opens the cage* I'm coming home my dear chicken! I'm out! *Runs freely* *Mandy's house* Mandy: If I could just get pass the firewall! Mandy's mom: Mandy! Dinner's ready! Mandy: I'm on a DIETTTT!!!! *Opens the firewall* Mandy: Yes! Mandy's Mom: Mandy! Are you using my broadband again?! Mandy: If you would just buy me my own broadband this wouldn't happen! Now can I celebrate? *Carly's house* Carly: *On the phone* What?! Oh come on! Keith said he woul- *Freddie walks in* Oh wait I gotta hang-up call you later! You interuptted my conversation with my grandma! Freddie: Look! Have you been on iCarly.com lately? Carly: No why? Freddie: See this! Carly: Mandy! *Plays Video* Mandy: Hi iCarlys! If you want me to give your passcode to your website back your gonna let me in your house hang out and I'll give you the passcode! If you don't! You can't do a live broadcast! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mandy's mom: Mandy! Your medicine is ready! Mandy: I gotta go! Carly: Did you call Sam? Freddie: Yes, and she'll be he- *Sam walks in* Sam: What you guys wanna talk about? *News Report* Reporter: This just in, the kidnapper of the famous website iCarly has escaped from prison, if you happen to see her contact 911 immediately! Carly: What? *Bushwell Apartment Outside* *Nora walks in* Nora: Wow! Lewbert: What you idiot, happy about? Nora: I need the keys for The Shay's apartment! Lewbert: It's upstairs! Nora: Don't you have a duplicate? Lewbert: No we're not allowed to give it to the guest, blah blah blah blah rule book rule book, *hands the keys* Here's the keys! Nora: Thanks! *Nora goes upstairs* *Elevator* Mandy: Hi iCarly! Here's a bag of chips! Freddie: Where's your mask? Mandy: I forgot! Carly: Freddie! Sam: Nice work nimrod! *Nora walks in* Nora: Hello iCarlys! Mandy: Whose she? Sam: Whattya doing here? Nora: To get my revenge! Mandy: No one hurts my crew! Nora: Who are you? Mandy: I'm Mandy and prepare for a fistbin! *Fistbins her* *Fights her* *Carly, Sam and Freddie hides behind the counter* Carly: Looks like we have a pshyco war! *Nora kicks Mandy* Mandy: Oww! *Sam throws buttersock* Sam: *Slow motion* MANDY!!!! *Mandy catches buttersock* Freddie: Call 911! Carly: Hello 911! We have the psycho path here! Worker: Wait your Carly Shay from iCarly? Carly: Yes and that's not the issue here! Worker: Okay where is your location? Carly: Seattle District Bushwell Apartment, Apartment 6=C! Worker: Okay we're on our way! *Continues fight* *Mandy falls down* Nora: Now you're dead meat! *Sam on the counter* Sam: Nora! *Jumps to Nora* Sam: Give me the buttersock! *Beats Nora with Buttersock* *Next Scene* Nora: I'll get you iCarly crew! Sam: Do you have a taser? Police: Yeah here. *Sam tases Nora* If you liked my Story and loved for more go to Victorious Wikia and you'll see my fanfictions about Victorious! Category:Blog posts